


Ruby Red

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [204]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@drst asked:  Oliver meets an AU Felicity who comes through the breach and she’s evil? He’s not sure. And also a little turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby Red

Felicity, their Felicity, had scrubbed her lipstick off with a crumpled takeout napkin, though there will still faint traces of the brilliant red she normally wore.

Her doppleganger’s lips were scarlet, and curved into a smirk.  That was the only real difference between the two of them.

They were bent over Felicity’s work station, two sets of perfectly manicured hands tapping out in simpatico.  Oliver tilted his head to acknowledge Dig as he settled in besides Oliver, but his eyes never left the two women.

“I was talking to Cisco,” Dig murmured, eyes also fixed at the twin flashing figures.  “Apparently,” Dig paused, and took a deep breath.  “Well, there was a lot of babbling and handwaving, but the gist I think was…evil mirror universe?”

His Felicity glanced up, and flashed him a small, confused smile, her lips soft and pink and perfect.  Her doppleganger followed Felicity’s gaze.  Her smirk was far more predatory, and Oliver shivered despite himself.  His Felicity’s gaze hardened behind her glasses.

Oliver licked his lips and tried to feel appropriately chagrined, though it was hard with other!Felicity staring through his clothes like that.

Unnoticed beside him, Dig rolled his eyes and went to make himself useful.


End file.
